lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Oryxes
Oryxes are antelopes that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Gemsboks or South African oryxes have light brown/grey fur with a pair of long, straight horns. They have areas of white and black fur on their faces, legs, and underbellies. In ''The Lion Guard Oryxes in The Lion Guard ''greatly resemble real oryxes, though their coats appear to be darker. Information In the Real World Oryxes are a genus consisting of four different antelope species, three of which are native to Africa and one of them native to the Middle East. They inhabit mostly grassland or desert areas and able to raise their body temperatures to conserve water. In ''The Lion Guard According to Fuli, oryxes fight all the time. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots A herd of oryxes are seen being chased by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. The Lion Guard shows up in time to stop them, their leader Kion pursuing the adolescent hyenas as they flee while the other members of the Guard calm the herd. Bunga the Wise When Lake Kaziwa floods, the water rushes towards an oryx herd, but is stopped before it reaches them. A number of oryxes are seen waiting to receive advice from Bunga. The Lion Guard later has to rescue an oryx who followed Bunga's bad advice and attempted to jump over a canyon to get to the other side. The Kupatana Celebration Oryxes are among the group of Pride Landers that surround the jackals at the end of the song Jackal Style. They attend Kupatana to watch the baobab flowers bloom, and later eat the flowers off of the ground. Bunga is shown offering a flower to an oryx. Fuli's New Family Several oryxes are seen during My Own Way as the animals dash through the Pride Lands. The Search for Utamu A pair of oryxes are seen fighting near the nesting grounds of birds. Fuli drives them away from the nests, and the oryxes flee. Follow That Hippo! Male oryx is seen when Thurston the zebra talks to Beshte about living in the Pridelands. Janja's New Crew When Janja fires Cheezi and Chungu and replaces them with Nne and Tano Nne's plan is to chaise a herd of antelopes the Lion guard will go after them. Than while the guard is going after the antelopes the hyenas are gonna chaise the oryxes. Ono's Idol Some oryxes are seen during the Royal Mud Print Ceremony. The Rise of Scar Oryxes can be seen on cave paintings while Rafiki tells Makini how to bring back evil lions of the past. The Wisdom of Kongwe They can be seen when Fuli tells Kongwe and Makini how she sees things when she's going faster. Cave of Secrets Oryxes can be seen on many cave paintings during "Wisdom on the Walls". Beshte and the Beast While Shujaa, fights the Army of Scar he grabs a stick and hits the hyenas with it. The hyenas fly in the air and land on the oryxes. Notable Oryxes in The Lion Guard * Male Oryx Oryxes Oryxes Category:Bovids Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life